A Girls Work is Never Done
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: Kagome has seen many dangers in her life. Demons, crazy people, a copy of herself who disapproves of her existence, that stuff. She's never dealt with intergalactic beings who manage to weave their way into her and her families lives, and threaten their existence. It was about time someone taught these guys a lesson in picking on her precious people.
1. Authors note

**Hello guys! I have another story for you~! I'm so excited about this because it's one of the first ideas I had before several of my other stories. DBZ is going to be a little different with Kagome in it. First, Chichi will not be in it...thank God. Second, I'm going to add a few more things into the DBZ plot, make it even more interesting...I know what you're all going to say, 'it's already interesting' well I'm going to make it MORE interesting. Third, instead of Chichi being Goku's wife, it's going to be Kagome. Gohan will be her son plus with an extra addition. He's going to have a twin sister. I know there are ton's of stories with him having a twin sister; I've read them all...well most of them anyway. The last thing is that I'm going to add some improv. I know I can just follow along with the show but to me it's the same thing every time, so it's going to be different, I will still have some plot in there, don't worry...Okay, I'm finished blabbing at you guys. This is just a brief about what I will be doing...but I know some want to see the real thing so here's a tid bit of my story.**

* * *

"Gohan! Uta! Goku! Where are you guys," Kagome called out. She was trudging through the forest looking for her son and daughter since they had wandered off. She had sent her husband, Goku, out to look for them but that had been an hour ago, and she was getting worried. She sighed and leaned against a tree so she could catch her breath. "I am so going to throttle them both when I see them."

She had gone all through out parts of the forest that she could but still couldn't find them. She was about to give up and go back to the house when she heard something above her. She looked up and saw none other than her two kids and her husband flying atop nimbus.

"Guys," she shouted as loud as she could as she ran after them. She called several more times until she had finally gotten their attention.

"Hi Mom," her kids greeted from above her as the three slowly descended to the ground. The two jumped off of nimbus and ran straight to their mom. They were about to hug her but stopped when they saw the frown on her face and her arms crossed. They were in trouble.

"Hi honey," Goku said as he jumped off of nimbus.

"Oh don't honey me! You guys had me worried sick!" She gave them all reprimanding looks. Gohan and Uta looked down in shame.

"Sorry momma," they said together...okay that was her weakness right there. Kagome couldn't help but mentally coo at her kids. They were so cute. Gohan with his wild black hair, just like his father, and Uta with her wide sapphire eyes and pig tailed hair. They were just so precious.

She sighed and crouched down in front of them. They lifted their heads up to look at their mother. "You guys are forgiven but next time don't wander off like that, okay?" Their eyes lit up and they grinned.

"We won't." Kagome nodded her head in approval, ruffled their black hair then stood up.

"Good," she turned to look at Goku who was shuffling his feet around in the dirt nervously, "and as for you..." She saw him flinch and gave her a nervous grin. She was going to reprimand him too, but his present demeanor was so cute she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Goku began, "I got sidetracked with s-playing with the kids." He almost said saving the kids. He didn't want to have to tell her that her kids almost fell down a waterfall.

Kagome stared at him skeptically. She knew he was hiding something but let it go. He wouldn't tell her anyway. "That's all and good but you kept me waiting at the house for a long time. I was worried that something had happened."

Goku rubbed the back of his and grinned his usual goofy grin as stared at her. "I'm sorry." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"W-Well just don't let it happen again," she said as she turned her body away from him. He just had to do something like that. Sometimes he made her felt like she was in her teens again when he did stuff like that.

"Momma." Kagome felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see her daughter looking up at her. "Are we still going to see you and Papa's friends?"

Kagome gasped in realization. She had almost forgot about that. "Oh yeah we still are. That reminds me, I have to tell mom to watch the house for us while we're gone."

"We can hurry back and tell her then leave," Goku said as he picked both of his kids up. Kagome nodded.

"That sounds like a plan." Kagome walked over to nimbus which already held her husband and kids. She climbed on to it and sat closely to her husband. And they were off.

* * *

 **So, what did you think. This part will be in the first chapter and more. I will see you all next when I update the first official chapter to this.**

 **~Anime hotto lover. 18**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello. I would first like to apologize for the long wait, I have been preoccupied with other things lately and just haven't found the time to type this chapter up. Any who, here is the first official chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it to your hearts content.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball z. Rimiko Takahashi and Akira Toriyama own them, not me.**

* * *

 **0oChapter1o0**

* * *

"Kagome honey you need to stop pacing, you'll stress yourself out doing that," a woman with graying hair said as she looked out from a small kitchen. The young woman stopped her pacing to give her mother a withered stared, then continued to pace back and forth on the floor. The old woman sighed. "They're fine dear you just need to calm down. Worrying yourself to death won't change anything."

"I don't wanna hear that from you Momma, and besides I have a right to worry. Those three have been gone for a long time." Kagome stopped her pacing and walked into the kitchen. She saw her mother standing in front of the stove stirring the rice around in a pan with a pair of chopsticks.

"They have been gone for a rather long time-" the woman said as she stared at the clock.

"Exactly!"

"-But you should have faith in them, especially your own husband," the woman smiled at her daughter who scowled at her in return. "I don't mean to tease but you should know by now what Goku is capable of." Kagome walked over to one the dining chairs and sat down. She put her elbow on the table and leaned down on her hand.

"I know what he's capable of, I just worry for him sometimes. As a wife and a mother I have a right to worry over my family, and besides my kids are too adorable to let out into the world alone," she said with an air of pure bliss radiating around her. Her mother could only stand there as she watched her daughter start to dote on both her husband and kids. She chuckled as she listened. At a time she was like that too, but that was a long time ago.

About a half hour later Kagome started to get restless. So she told her mother that she was going to head out and look for them.

"I'll be back Momma!" She waved to her mom as she made her way to the forest.

 **25 minutes later**

"Gohan! Uta! Goku! Where are you guys," Kagome called out. She was trudging through the forest looking for her son and daughter since they had wandered off. She had sent her husband, Goku, out to look for them but that had been an hour ago, and she was getting worried. She sighed and leaned against a tree so she could catch her breath. "I am so going to throttle them both when I see them."

She had gone all through out parts of the forest that she could but still couldn't find them. She was about to give up and go back to the house when she heard something above her. She looked up and saw none other than her two kids and her husband flying atop nimbus.

"Guys," she shouted as loud as she could as she ran after them. She called several more times until she had finally gotten their attention.

"Hi Mom," her kids greeted from above her as the three slowly descended to the ground. The two jumped off of nimbus and ran straight to their mom. They were about to hug her but stopped when they saw the frown on her face and her arms crossed. They were in trouble.

"Hi honey," Goku said as he jumped off of nimbus.

"Oh don't honey me! You guys had me worried sick!" She gave them all reprimanding looks. Gohan and Uta looked down in shame.

"Sorry momma," they said together...okay that was her weakness right there. Kagome couldn't help but mentally coo at her kids. They were so cute. Gohan with his wild black hair, just like his father, and Uta with her wide sapphire eyes and pig tailed hair. They were just so precious.

She sighed and crouched down in front of them. They lifted their heads up to look at their mother. "You guys are forgiven but next time don't wander off like that, okay?" Their eyes lit up and they grinned.

"We won't." Kagome nodded her head in approval, ruffled their black hair then stood up.

"Good," she turned to look at Goku who was shuffling his feet around in the dirt nervously, "and as for you..." She saw him flinch and gave her a nervous grin. She was going to reprimand him too, but his present demeanor was so cute she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Goku began, "I got sidetracked with s-playing with the kids." He almost said saving the kids. He didn't want to have to tell her that her kids almost fell down a waterfall.

Kagome stared at him skeptically. She knew he was hiding something but let it go. He wouldn't tell her anyway. "That's all and good but you kept me waiting at the house for a long time. I was worried that something had happened."

Goku rubbed the back of his and grinned his usual goofy grin as stared at her. "I'm sorry." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"W-Well just don't let it happen again," she said as she turned her body away from him. He just had to do something like that. Sometimes he made her felt like she was in her teens again when he did stuff like that.

"Momma." Kagome felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see her daughter looking up at her. "Are we still going to see you and Papa's friends?"

Kagome gasped in realization. She had almost forgot about that. "Oh yeah we still are. That reminds me, I have to tell mom to watch the house for us while we're gone."

"We can hurry back and tell her then leave," Goku said as he picked both of his kids up. Kagome nodded.

"That sounds like a plan." Kagome walked over to nimbus which already held her husband and kids. She climbed on to it and sat closely to her husband. And they were off.

* * *

When they all arrived at the house, they saw Kagome's mother sitting outside in a wooden chair with yarn and knitting needles in her hands. She looked up when she saw them and waved.

"Grandma," the twins said together and waved down at her. As soon as Nimbus was close enough to the ground the two jumped down and ran over to her. The woman got up from her seat and held open her arms. The twins ran into her arms and hugged her which she returned.

"There you two are, you had your mother worried sick taking so long like that, but you know what," she smiled down at them.

"What," they said. She leaned down closer and kissed them both on their cheeks.

"Grandma wasn't worried at all, I knew you would come back so I could tickle you," she said and began to tickle the twins. They burst out in laughter as their grandmother tickled them. Goku and Kagome watched with smiles on their faces.

"Momma, we just came back to tell you that we're still headed over to Master Roshi's place for the reunion." The woman stopped tickling the two kids and looked over at Kagome and Goku. She smiled.

"I see, well give my best regards to him and the others. Oh, and ask Bulma when is she ever going to get hitched." Kagome sputtered and looked at her mother in shock.

"Momma!" The woman looked away innocently.

"What? I just wanna know when that girl is going to decide to settle down." Kagome face palmed. Her mother just never learned how not to get in someones business. She was always doing that though, and there was just no end to it, but she had to admit at certain times that her mom did meddle good things happened. For example, her and Goku getting married and having a family. If her mother didn't interfere then she would have been alone, so that was a plus side to her meddling.

"Okay Momma I'll tell her. Kids say goodbye to grandma," the twins awed, "now there will not be any of that. We'll see her when we get back okay?"

"...okay," they drawled out. She narrowed her eyes at them, making them stiffen up. She sighed and looked over to her husband who had yet to say anything. He was just standing there with a big grin on his face watching everyone. She smiled at him and gave his arm a pat then looked back over to the twins, who were saying goodbye to her mother.

"We gotta go kids, come on," she said as she walked over to them. She gave her mother a hug then ushered Gohan and Uta over to Nimbus. The three of them got on the floating cloud with Goku right behind them.

"We'll be back," Kagome yelled as they ascended into the air. Her mother waved at them and smiled.

"I'll be here, and don't forget to say hi to everyone for me."

"I won't! Bye!"' And they were off.

* * *

When they had arrived at the island, they saw a small house with a couple of palm trees around it. Gohan and Uta stared down at the place in curiosity as they descended down to the sandy beach.

"Oh man, things sure look the same," Goku said as he looked around with a grin. He and the other three got down from the cloud, then Nimbus left with great speed leaving them there to look around.

"The last time I was here it was to train, now it's for a reunion," Kagome chuckled, "How time flies." She looked up when she saw three people come out from the house and smiled. "Hey guys, long time no see."

Bulma, Krillen, and Master Roshi smiled with glee as they saw their old friends. "Kagome! Goku! It's been so long, you guys haven't changed a bit," Bulma greeted as she walked up to them. She stopped when she saw two small children standing behind Kagome. One had long black hair that was tied in a low pony tail and had a hat on his head, the other had her hair in two pig tails tied with red ribbons and her eyes were blue; just like Kagome's.

"I didn't know you were babysitting guys," Krillen said as he stared at the two kids. The boy hid behind his moms dress while the girl stared up at the bald male curiously.

Kagome and Goku looked at each other then at Krillen. They both chuckled. "We're not babysitting silly, these are our kids," Kagome giggled out as she picked up Uta and Goku picked up Gohan.

"What?!" The three stared at the pair flabbergasted. They were their kids?

Bulma was the first to get over her shock and walked over to them. "I can't believe it, you guys had kids and never thought to contact us. I would've gotten this little lady some nice dresses." She cooed at Uta who flushed in embarrassment and turned her head into her moms neck. "Awww, what's wrong sweet heart?"

Kagome smiled and rubbed her daughters back. "She's embarrassed. She's never had this much attention from others before, but unlike her brother she gets used to people quick." About a second later Uta looked up from her moms neck and giggled at the blue haired woman. "See, what did I tell ya. Now if only Gohan could do that." Kagome stared over at her son who was in Goku's arms with his head on his shoulder.

"I just noticed this but are the two of them twins," Krillen asked in interest as he observed the two kids. Kagome nodded her head.

"Yeah they are, it was quite the shocker for us since we thought we were just going to have a son. Guess fate thought other wise. We were blessed by Kami to have two kids instead of one."

Krillen hummed. "Amazing. How old are they?"

"They're 4 and a half. They'll be five soon," Kagome answered.

Master Roshi walked over to Goku who had set Gohan down. "You sure have grown my boy, I feel like it was just yesterday that you were pining me to train you, now look at you. All grown up with a wife and kids I couldn't be more proud, of both of you." Goku rubbed the back of his head and grinned bashfully. Kagome chuckled.

Over with the kids, Gohan and Uta were playing with the giant turtle that had shown up...well Uta was playing with him, it was Gohan who wasn't all for it. As they played the adults were talking while watching the twins. That was when Bulma had noticed something.

"Uh, Kagome, Goku, is that a tail sprouting from your sons backside," she asked warily. The two looked over to their son then back to Bulma.

"Yeah," they answered in unison. "Why do you ask?" Bulma gave the two a strange look then walked up to them and leaned into their faces.

"Has there been any situations, like at night?"

Kagome stared at the blue haired woman, wondering what she meant. "Um Bulma, I don't really know what you mean."

"What she's trying to ask is whether he's looked at a full moon at all," Krillen asked in slight fear. Kagome picked up on his tone and stared at her two friends suspiciously. What did they mean full moon?

"I don't think so. We do go to bed pretty early," Goku answered bluntly. Kagome sighed. Her husband, the ever blunt in a conversation. Whatever came to mind he just blurts it out.

Bulma, Krillen, and Master Roshi sighed. They had a feeling that he didn't know anything about what happened all those years ago, and since Kagome showed up much later in their lives she had no clue as to what happened either. Maybe it was best not to say anything, for now.

"Anyway, I think we should all-" Kagome paused and looked up. She turned to her husband who had stopped as well and looked out north. "Honey do you feel that?" Goku nodded.

"I feel a strong power level and it's headed this way. By the feel of it it doesn't feel nice." At those words Kagome brought Gohan and Uta to her and held them close, along with Bulma who was standing right next to them.

"Here they come," Krillen shouted as he pointed to the sky. From a distance they could see someone flying towards them. Kagome and Bulma pulled the kids closer to them as the person got closer.

The mysterious person had finally appeared in the form of a man, with long black hair that went down past his waist. He wore a strange outfit that was hard to describe, the only things that was noticeable on his person was that he was wearing armor, but the biggest shocker though was what was wrapped around his waist.

"A-A tail," Kagome stuttered out in a whisper. The man had a tail around his waist, what did that mean exactly. Was he even human...wait. Gohan had a tail too. Oh God, what did that mean. The only thing she could do at the moment was just hold her kids close to her as she watched the mysterious person, look for any signs of an oncoming attack.

And pray he payed them no attention.

* * *

 **And I am done! I hope you all liked the first official chapter, I know I did, but I still feel like it needs some work. I do have a whole story to get this right, so wish me good luck...it's not like I need it though...okay I'm not saying that like I'm overconfident about writing this, I'm saying that I don't need luck to write a good story...aw forget it. R &R please, I would really appreciate your feedback. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola spendola's...okay don't kill me. I know I should have updated sooner, but things got in the way and I lost track of time too..I was also a lazy baka who felt the need to not get on my own laptop and write. I apologize. Okay, so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z. Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Toriyama owns them, not me.**

* * *

 **0oChapter 2o0**

* * *

Kagome held her breath as she watched the strange man with long black hair land on the beach. The power that she could feel off of him was tremendous and frightening. She thought that Piccolo had power but compared to this guy he was considered an ant. The only thing she could do right now was hold her kids close to her, and hope that whatever this man wanted wasn't anything harmful to any of them.

"So, you were here, Kakarot," the man spoke, his voice as terrifying and cold as his power. Kagome heard a whimper come from Uta and pulled her closer to her; shushing her and whispering that everything would be alright.

Goku held his stance as he watched the man begin to walk towards him, his booted feet stomping the sand in heavy steps. If he didn't know better he thought the man was here for a friendly spar or something, but from the power he felt that was most unlikely to be happening.

"Kakarot? I don't know who that is," Goku replied bluntly. The mysterious man's eyes narrowed into slits and his mouth turned into a grim frown.

"What do you mean Kakarot? How can you forget who you are, and why are there still human life here?" He clenched his fists tightly, his teeth gritting together as his cobalt eyes gazed at Goku.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at his words. What did he mean why is there still human life here? She looked at the man with a suspicious gaze. "What are you talking about? Goku wouldn't do such a thing." She flinched when the man moved his head to look at her, giving her a heavy glare.

"You know nothing wench," Kagome growled at that, "But if you must know, Kakarot was sent here at a tender age, his mission was to transform at the peak of a full moon, then he would have gone out and destroyed all of the pathetic beings on this small rock you call a home. If he had done so then the Saiyan race would have this planet for the taking." He looked back at Goku whose eyes were wide, the others had their mouths agape too.

"Y-You mean to say that G-Goku is-is-" Bulma couldn't finish her words. It was too shocking to say.

"You're telling us that Goku is from outer space, right? If that's true then you must be of the same race as him, am I right?" Kagome glared at the man.

The man stared at the ebony haired woman, finally taking full notice of her presence. He pressed a green button on the side of his scouter, a loud beeping sound came from it.

"...Hmmm, so this is the other power level I felt. Not very large but unique," the man mused as he pressed the button again.

"Okay pal you are crazy," Krillen walked up to the man with his hands on his hips, "I think you've had to much of whatever today. Shoo, go on home now." He made a shooing motion with his hands at the man.

"Krillen watch out," Kagome cried out, but sadly it was to late. The man swung his fist out and hit Krillen, sending him flying straight into the side of the house. "Krillen!"

"Krillen," Goku called out. He turned to glare at the man. "You, you shouldn't have done that."

The man shrugged. "It makes no difference to me no matter how you look at it. Now, on to business. If you do not do as I say I will eliminate everyone here, that includes the woman and two kids." He pointed towards Kagome, Uta and Gohan. The latter stiffened as the man smirked.

"As it stands, you still had yet to do your mission. I suppose from how you reacted to me you must have bumped your head as a child and lost all memory of everything. You realize that I will not let something like this go...little brother."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Little Brother?!

"You mean to tell me that you're his older brother...how is-"

"Yes, I am his older brother, Raditz. The resemblance between us is quite uncanny I have to admit, but all of that aside you will do what I say brother," he said deeply. Out of nowhere he rushed up to Goku and punched him in his gut, his fist sinking deeply against his abdomen.

"Gaaah!" Goku cried out in pain as he fell to his knees holding his stomach.

"Goku!" "Daddy!" Everyone yelled his name and watched as he fell to the ground on his stomach. They heard grunting sounds coming from him, watching as he tried to stand, but to no avail.

Kagome shivered as she watched the man walk over to her, his aura flourishing around him and growing even more menacing than before. She held no fear towards the man, but what ever she was feeling right now was the fear she held for her husband, children, and friends. If only she had her bow and arrow with her, even though she knew that those along with her power would have no chance against this man. She clutched her children closer to her as the man stood right in front of them.

"Here we go," his arm swung out and hit Kagome sending her flying.

"Mommy," the twins cried out. They were about to run to her when they felt something grasp the back of their clothes, then lift them up into the air.

"Listen here Kakarot, if you want either one of your children back you will kill 100 humans and pile them all here on this beach."

"What?!"

"That's crazy!"

"Goku isn't capable of doing something like that! He's too pure, too innocent!"

"Shut up, all of you," Raditz yelled, "He will do it if he wants to see his children again...matter of fact why don't I just take this woman with us as well." He flew over to Kagome and scooped her up, then rose up into the air above the house staring down at Goku. " I expect to see some dead humans when I come back Kakarot."

Goku winced as he looked up at Raditz, his gaze on his wife and kids. "Kagome! Uta! Gohan!"

"Daddy," the twins yelled down at their father. Uta and Gohan felt tears come to their eyes as they rose up higher and higher into the sky.

"Hahahahahahahaha see you soon!" And they were gone. Goku grit his teeth as he slowly stood on his feet, he wobbled a bit as he tried to walk forward.

"Nimbus," he called out, the cloud came from out of nowhere and stopped in front of Goku.

"Goku, you can't go after him. Think of what you're doing," Roshi tried to reason with his pupil, staring at him in concern.

"Roshi's right," Krillen agreed, "You felt his power right? It's obvious who has more fire power on them. Even if you, me, and Master Roshi were to go after him we would still get creamed."

Goku sighed and clenched his fists. "So, what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit here and do nothing. I need to save them."

"Well we can't really do that, we have no idea where they went ( **kind of stupid, I know** )," Krillen said dejectedly.

"Hmmm, maybe we can find them." The three males looked up at there blue haired female friend in confusion.

"What do you mean Bulma?"

"Well, I don't think you two noticed when they got here, but Gohan had a dragon ball on his hat."

"Yeah, so." Bulma sighed heavily.

"That means that we can track them down. I do have the dragon radar with me." She gave a smug look at Krillen's dumbfounded one.

Goku grinned. "That's perfect!"

Roshi nodded. "Yes, but there's still the matter of how you're going to defeat him. From my observation, the man has an edge of tremendous power."

"But not fighting prowess," a voice spoke out. The four jumped at the sound and looked to the side, there they saw none other than Piccolo. He had a deep frown on his green face, his eyes narrowing down as he stared at them all.

"P-piccolo! What the heck are you doing here," Krillen stuttered out. He didn't get anything but a glare in his direction. "Eep!"

"What **are** you doing here Piccolo," Goku asked.

"As it seems I want to go up against this man too. His being here is nothing but a screw up, and if he lives then we'll all die along with your family," Piccolo said truthfully. Aside from Goku the others gave him wary looks and suspicious gazes, not trusting him one bit.

Goku nodded in understanding. "So what you're saying is that you want the two of us to work together, as a team to take down Raditz, right?"

"...Yeah, but it won't change anything between us. My true goal is still to defeat you and take over this planet, one way or another." He smirked at Goku, who smirked right back.

"That settles it then. Nimbus," Goku called again. The cloud flew over to the man again. He jumped up onto it. "Bulma, I'm gonna need that radar." She nodded nervously and ran into the house. A few seconds later she came back out with the radar in her hand. She jogged up to Goku and handed it to him.

"Here, the radar is fully funtional and should show were all of them are located."

Goku nodded. "Thanks." Both he and Piccolo rose from the ground and flew off towards there destination.

"I'm coming Kagome, Uta, and Gohan. Don't worry."

* * *

"Put me down now," Kagome cried out in a struggle. She tried hitting the man's back but he retaliated by throwing her to the ground next to her kids. "Ugh!" She hit the ground with a grunt.

"You truly are an eyesore woman. Why must you struggle," Raditz questioned with a glare. She glared back at him as she scooted closer to her kids.

"..." Kagome said nothing in reply as she watched him. She feared that he would go after her kids in spite, but she wouldn't let that happen. She had a feeling that her husband would be here to save them, so she would try her best to keep the three of them safe as long as she could. Yet...she didn't know how long she could keep it up, she wasn't all powerful as Goku or Krillen. She didn't hold a candle to any of her super-powered friends, but she did have enough power to at least knick the guy if he should come any closer.

"I wonder why Kakarot chose someone like you," Raditz said curiously, "It does appear that you do hold some type of power, and you do have the beauty of a Saiyan woman, for a human that is...I do feel a slightly pull from your power, well the small amount that you have." His eyes sparked for a moment. He didn't have the chance before but now, as he looked at her he could feel himself being drawn by her large blue eyes. They looked so much like gems.

Kagome did not like the look he was giving her. It was a look she knew all to well, a look that men had given to her that meant something horrible. She squeezed her children tighter as he approached them. She felt a hand grab her arm roughly and lift her up. "Let go of me," she yelled as Raditz brought her to him.

"Hehehe why should I. Why don't you come with me? It would be a lot better and safer for you if you did. You would be treated like a queen. Someone of your beauty and fine countenance is wasted on that weak fool." Kagome spit in his face. He frowned and moved his other hand to his face to wipe her saliva away. "That wasn't very nice. You should apologize." He grabbed her face roughly and leaned into her face. He was about to kiss her but felt something hit his side and looked down.

"Leave my Mommy alone," Uta said bravely. She jumped up again and kicked the man's side.

"You little brat!" He growled in anger and kicked her away.

Kagome gasped. "Uta! Let me go! Let me go! Uta!" She saw her daughter lay on the dirt ground, it looked like she wasn't moving, then slowly she got up. "Honey, are you okay?" She got a small smile as a reply.

Raditz clicked his teeth. "Stupid brat. If none of you are going to be still then I guess you need to be locked away." He pulled Kagome over to his space pod and opened it; throwing her in along with Goham who had been crying the whole time, then Uta who struggled in his grasp. He shut the pod closed and locked it. "That should do it, now be good and wait for your demise in there." He smirked down at them then walked away.

"Mom," Gohan spoke."

"Yes hun," she said as she ruffled his hair. He gave her a sad smile.

"Will we be okay?"

"...I don't know, but rest assured, your father will come to get us and take care of this guy," she answered.

"Yeah, he's gonna beat the crap out of that big haired guy," Uta said, punching the air with her tiny fists. She felt a hand smack the back of her head and winced. "Ow~"

Kagome stared down at her daughter sternly. "Uta, that is no way to speak. Where on earth did you learn how to talk that way?" The little blue eyed girl averted her eyes to stare at the floor of the space pod.

"Grandma."

Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her noise. "Kami help me." What was her mother thinking, talking like that around her kids. And people wonder where she gets her mouth from.

"I just hope he gets here soon-" Kagome's eyes widened and looked out the window of the pod. That power that she was feeling right now, it's her husband and...oh no. "It's Piccolo too. What is Goku doing with him?" She squinted her eyes and saw two little dots in the sky that slowly grew as they got closer and closer. She saw Goku and Piccolo speeding towards them then drop to the ground.

"Is that Daddy," Uta asked.

Kagome nodded, her lips quirking into a grin. "Yes sweety it is. Your Dad's here to save us, along with a...friend." Thank Kami her husband taught her how to sense energy all those years ago, or else she wouldn't have known it was him. She watched as her kids cheered at the fact that there dad was here to save them, she smiled, but there was feeling deep within her bosom that something bad was going to happen. She didn't know what, and on occasion her bad feelings were wrong. She just hoped that things played out smoothly.

"Be careful, Goku."

* * *

 **And I'm done! I hope you all liked this, and I'm sorry it took so long. Tenshii no Destiny is kind of a favorite story of mine to write so I got distracted.**

 **Preview~**

" _Gohan!"_

" _What do you mean you're taking him? You can't take my son away from me!"_

" _She was gifted with your Miko powers, you should be proud."_

 **As always please R &R ^_^**

 **Tills next time!**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am here and back with another chapter! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this. I'm so sorry that I left you all hanging. I was busy with college stuff, I was preparing for the fall semester. Here it is, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon Ball Z. Rumiko Takahashi and Akira Toriyama own them, not me.**

* * *

 **0oChapter 3o0**

* * *

Kagome pulled her children close as she looked through the small window in the pod. She couldn't help the shiver that went up her back, as she heard Raditz laugh at the sight of her husband and Piccolo. She thought Goku was stupid for coming after them, but she knew that it was in his nature to do something as irrational as this. That's what made her love him so much.

"Be careful, Goku," Kagome whispered, loud enough for her children to hear. Uta squirmed in her mothers arms trying to get out of her grasp so she could see outside too. Gohan stayed within his mothers arms, shivering at the sounds that he could hear form outside of the space pod. His mother pulled him and his sister closer to her when she saw Goku get hit from behind.

"Mommy is daddy going to be okay," Uta asked in a relaxed tone, a tone that worried Kagome slightly.

The woman opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she saw Raditz tail being pulled by Goku. Her eyes widened when she saw the man's pain stricken face. They must have figured out that his tail was a weakness of some sort to him.

"Almost like what Goku told me a few years back," she uttered. She looked down when she heard a whimper come from her son, and rubbed his back in a soothing matter. "It's okay honey, your dad's going to beat the bad man and save all of us, okay?" He nodded his head and moved his head to lay on her shoulder. Uta wrinkled her face at that, saying something about him needing to stop being such a baby. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her daughter causing the girl to flinch.

"Uta that wasn't nice. You know how your brother is when it comes to his father. Apologize," she ordered.

Uta's head sunk low, looking to her brother reluctantly. "I'm sorry Gohan."

"I-It's okay Uta." Kagome smiled approvingly at them, turning her head back to the fight outside.

* * *

What happened next utterly shocked her after a few more minutes of watching. She saw Goku letting go of Raditz's tail, giving the man a huge advantage.

"Goku," she shouted desperately when she saw him hit and flung to the side. Piccolo had a look of anger fall upon his face when he saw that his opportunity to strike was lost. And then it happened, Kagome could feel a large power level growing and growing from her son. She was to quick to let go of her son when she saw him jump up and burst through the pod.

"Gohan," both her and Uta yelled when they saw him fly straight into Raditz, ramming into his side causing him to stumble away from Goku, who had a very surprised look on his face.

"Let's go," Kagome said briefly getting over her shock and grabbing her daughters hand. The two of them got out of the pod and ran out of the crater towards Goku, ignoring the stare that they were being given by Piccolo. They ran over to Gohan first, checking to see if he was okay. Kagome sighed in relief, happy that he hadn't sustained any injuries, just unconscious, then picked him up and ran over to her husband with Uta trotting behind her.

Goku turned when he heard his wife yelling for him, looking up from his spot on the ground to give her a painful grin. "Kagome, Uta, Gohan, I'm glad you're all safe." Kagome smiled down at him then her eyes widened widened at the spike of Raditz's power. She was too late to turn around when she felt a hand grab her and fling her away from her family.

"Kagome," she heard Goku yell in panic as her back hit the ground, hard. She yelped in pain, feeling her arm shift in a weird way under her body. She tried to sit up but it hurt to much to do so. She heard her kids scream in panic and tried to get up to see what was happening. There was only one thing she could do at a time like this, and that was to try and heal herself. She lifted her uninjured hand, focusing on it then watching as it slowly turned pink. She moved it to her injured shoulder, quickening her speed when she heard another scream come from her husband.

"Come on," she thought, willing for her healing power to work faster. She mentally cheered when she felt the tendons and bones in her shoulder and arm healing, then sat up so she could work on her leg, which she knew was broken.

"Mommy," Uta yelled getting her mothers attention. Kagome looked up from her leg and saw her daughter running up to her with a look of panic. "Daddy's going to sacrifice himself," she said as tears began to spring from her eyes. Kagome's heart dropped at that and quickly stood up, yelping when she fell back down on the ground. Uta had a horrified look when she saw that her mothers leg was broken.

"I'll do it mommy," she said quickly and moved her tiny hands onto her mothers dress covered thigh. Kagome's mouth parted and her eye's grew wide at what she saw. Her daughter hands glowed a dim pink light, sort of ethereal and unique just like her own.

"Uta, you-" She was cut off by the sound of Goku yelling something.

"Do it! Do it now," he screamed at Piccolo, holding on to Raditz as tight as he can.

"If you say so," Piccolo said. "Special Beam Cannon," he cried out and pointed his finger out towards Raditz.

"No!" Kagome could do nothing but watch as the yellow and purple beam struck both Raditz and Goku through the chest. "No...Nooooooo," she cried and got up, sprinting towards he fallen husband. She had not cared if her injury was healed or not she just needed to get to Goku. When she got to him she knelt down next to him grabbing his hands and yelling for him to hold on.

Uta saw her mom next to her dad, her hands still glowing dimly as she made her way over to them. "Daddy," she exclaimed, kneeling next to her mom with the same look of panic on her face.

"hehehehe **cough** looks like we did it," Goku coughed out with that same grin on his face. He lifted a bloodied hand up to his wife's face, taking in her beauty just like he did all those years ago. "I-I'm not going to make it Kagome, you know that, your power isn't enough to fix this," he said as he moved his hand down from her face to her hands, which were currently on his chest glowing pink.

"B-But, G-Goku I can't lose you...please don't leave us! Please," she exclaimed, her blue eyes blurring as tear fell from them. Droplets of wetness fell on Goku's chest as she leaned her head down to his. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and lifted her head up to see his eyes slowly close.

"I'll be back Kagome, the dragon balls will bring me back," he said reassuringly. Kagome nodded her head and grasped his hand to her chest. Goku smiled at her then turned to look at his daughter. "Make sure to look after your mom and Gohan while I'm gone, okay?"

"O-Okay daddy," she sniffled out, snot coming out of her nose as she tried so hard not to cry. She looked up when she heard something up above them and saw a Capsule Corp plane coming in for a landing. Once it landed she saw Bulma, Krillen, and Maser Roshi all jump out of it and coming towards them.

"Goku," the shouted stopping next to the small group. Kagome got up from next to him, not wanting to see him die, she pulled her daughter into a hug and allowed herself to cry. Everyone let out a some tears when Goku had finally closed his eyes but gasped in shock when they saw his body disappear.

"He's gone," Bulma whispered to herself in shock then turned to Kagome, giving her a empathetic look. She could only imagine the pain that she was feeling right now from losing her husband, and she knew it wasn't a good feeling at all. Her eyes moved over to Gohan who she had not noticed till now. She ran over to him and picked him up. "What happened," she asked holding the boy close as she walked over to Kagome and Uta.

"...A lot happened here, but...I feel like all of this isn't over yet," Kagome muttered. She turned to look at Piccolo who she hadn't realized was still there. She didn't see Raditz body which gave her the feeling that the green man had already done away with him.

Good riddance.

"It's far from over. Apparently that thing he had on his ear was also a communicator. Everything we said up to now they heard," he growled out. "That also includes the information about the dragon balls."

Kagome scowled at that. "Their probably on their way here right now, which means-"

"we better prepare ourselves for the worst," Krillen finished for her, an irritated look on his face. Roshi nodded as did Kagome. Bulma looked uncertain about all of this.

"If it's all the same to you guys, I don't want to be taken out before I even get the chance to fight back," Kagome said suddenly.

Bulma looked at her in shock. "But Kagome you can't...you can't..."

"I can't what? Do anything, I don't care." The ebony haired woman set Uta back down on the ground walked over to Bulma, taking her son from his carefully. "If I'm able to do anything, that's helping. I might not be able to fly a great distance or fight like my husband and the others, but I can darn sure be able to purify someone." Bulma looked dumbfounded for a moment, trying to find something else to say, but she came up short with nothing.

Krillen coughed. "Um, so I should head off and tell the others to get ready. Question before I leave, how long do we have before they get there, the other Saiyans I mean?"

"...A year," Piccolo answered with a scowl on his face. Krillen gulped and nodded.

"O-Okay, a year...wow, um well I'm off then." And he was gone, leaving the others behind.

Kagome looked down at her son, caressing his cheek softly. "My son, I can't believe he did that. I knew he had some type of power within in him, but it was faint. Now I know which parent you inherited from." Her eyes moved from her son over to Piccolo who had picked up his cape and head-wear. A thought had come to her mind, yet it was not one that she liked all that much.

"Piccolo," she called, stopping him from leaving. He turned to look at her with that same scowl on his face. She did not flinch at his gaze as she walked up to him with her son still in her arms.

"What do you want," he asked rudely.

"I want you to train my son," she said bluntly. Bulma and Roshi looked at her with wide eyes.

What did she just say?

Piccolo snorted. "And why should I do that?"

Kagome smirked. "If you do it then not only will we have more fighters but we'll have a better chance at beating these two Saiyans...Do we have a deal?" Piccolo thought in his mind of all the pro's and con's to this little idea of her's. He was beginning to think that having more hands to take out these Saiyans wasn't such a bad idea, yet he didn't want to have anything to do with Goku's family...

"...Fine, but this doesn't change anything. I will still have my way with this planet afterwards." He grumbled under his breath when he saw a small smile cross over the woman's face.

"Thank you-" She yelped when she felt Gohan being snatched up from her arms. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She saw Piccolo hold the scruff of her sons clothes, slowing rising from the ground.

"I'll be taking him out into the terrain to train. If your so worried about him then I suggest you come along with us." That was a surprise. She thought he would have just flown off without another word.

"A-Alright, but I need to tell my mother first." Roshi gave her a pat on her shoulder, a kind smile adorning his wrinkled face.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her. You should go with them." Kagome nodded.

"Mommy, what about me," Uta spoke up for the first time in a while. Kagome looked down at the little girl, frowning at the small cuts and bruises on her face. She wanted to say no, tell her that this was to dangerous for her to get involved in, but if she didn't then Uta would have just followed behind them anyway. She got that from her mother, along with her newly found powers...her powers.

Kagome sighed heavily and knelt down in front of her daughter, giving her a serious look. "Uta, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Something is going to happen soon, something big, and I'm not all that sure that you should be getting involved in this," she moved her hand up to her daughters lips before she could protest, "But, I realize now that if I didn't let you then you would just run off after us, so I've decided to train you as well."

Uta gasped and smiled in delight. "Really Mommy?! You're going to train me," she asked, making sure it was true.

Kagome nodded her head and ruffled the girls hair. "Yea, but I want you to pay attention to everything I teach you. No playing around this time, this a serious matter, you understand?"

Uta nodded vigorously. "I understand."

Kagome smiled. "Good, now we should be off. Bulma, I'm going to need a few things from my house if you can get them for me."

"What do you need," the blue haired woman asked.

"I'm going to need my training gear that you've seen me wear, my Bow and arrows, and a small capsule home for me and Uta. We're going to be staying out here for a long time," she stated with a steely look in her eyes as she got up from the ground. She looked over to Piccolo and gave him a small smile.

"We're ready to go."

Piccolo allowed a small smirk to show and dropped down to pick the woman and girl up. "Good, then let's go," he said and flew away with two kids and a woman in his arms. He was already beginning to regret this.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I'm sorry it's been awhile but I'm here now. I hope you enjoyed this installment, I know I did.**

 **My next update will be on August 11, next week. As always guys, R &R. **

**See ya next week.**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	5. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello everyone, I have an important announcement to make. As of today I am discontinuing A girls work is never done. I'm really sorry but I just couldn't find the time to do it, and I lost the muse to do it. I am putting this story up for adoption if anyone wants it. PM me if you're interested.**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	6. Important Notice

**Hello all! Hows it's going?**

 **So, I have an important announcement to make. I am not going to discontinue " A girls work is never done". Instead I will be continuing the story from where I left off with it. I really hope nobody took my idea cause I would be so upset it they did.**

 **You all should look forward to what I have planned cause it is going to be something else, believe me. In other news, "Short Skirts and Basketball" is still up for grabs if anybody wants it. Please please please, keep Satsuki the way she is. Even though I'm getting rid of this Satsuki is still my character that I give you all free reign to use. Just don't change her personality.**

 **Well, that's all I wanted to say.**

 **Ja, matta ne~**


	7. Authors Note 3

**Authors note: So it has come to my attention that I need a Beta reader. Someone who knows the in's and outs of writing. I'm somewhat of a Beta reader for someone else but that's because she needs my help, but for me I really need someone who can help me with my corrections, help with my story, and lastly help me with ideas. I need someone who I can trust with my work while they look over it. We don't need plagiarism folks XC. I'm a good essay writers, and I have a big imagination, so when I think of a story, I'd very much like to keep it mine.**

 **So if you are willing to go for this job please P.M me so we can talk. I'm actually super busy these days with work and school. My hours are cut short for writing so I don't really have a lot of time to write, but when I do have the chance I will, and I'll send the document of whatever I'm writing to you so you can proofread it.**

 **Okay, well I'm on a temporary hiatus for all of my stories right now until further notice since I'm too busy. And no I'm not getting rid of any of my stories. I only did that for the one. The others are too valuable to lose. Oh, and before I sign off I would like to address something. If you have a job, you have kids, work, school, anything, you would understand the struggle it is to concentrate on writing. I mean if I make a mistake or I don't really know where I'm going with something, I literally do not have the time to fix it. I'm stressed out right now, and I've been losing sleep. I know I'm not the only one, that's why these writers take so long to update, cause they have lives. I'm not saying that everyone else doesn't have a life, but seriously, keep your crap talk to yourself. We don't need anything else stressing us out, okay? Okay. Alright, I just needed to get that off my chest. I had some time today to upload this.**

 **Peace out guys XD**

 **~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	8. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers. I am so sorry for the change that I suddenly pulled. I didn't want to write for this story anymore but something just said "do it', so I did. So, here is an update as an apology. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Dragon ball Z.**

* * *

 **0oChapter 4o0**

Kagome sat atop a large boulder watching as her daughter and son sparred against each other. Uta was dressed in her old traditional miko garbs complete with a high pony tail. Gohan was wearing something similar to Piccolo much to her chagrin. She had to admit though, her son was filling out, and at such a young age. A very young age. He was almost five years old and he already had muscles. Muscles! She didn't know whether to be proud or horrified at this. She looked over to Piccolo who was overseeing her kids sparring. He had his arms crossed and a serious scowl on his face. His lips were also drown down in a deep frown. It seemed like there was always one on his face.

She sighed and leaned down on her knees with her elbows planted down on them, her chin placed in the palm of her hands. Her blue eyes scanned the land behind her two children, taking in the sight of the sun setting behind the large mountainous terrain surrounding them. Her eyelids closed halfway as she felt the wind brush past her causing her hair to fly into her face, though she could care less. The scenery in front of her made her nostalgic. It reminded her of old times, back when she first met her husband, Goku. Just the thought of his smiling face made her heart swell in both happiness, and sadness. She felt happy because she had the choice of whether to chose another guy, but instead she chose him. She was sad because she missed him dearly. Though she had not known him as long as the others did, she still felt like she had known him for years.

As Kagome drifted further and further into her thoughts, a few stray tears began to fall from her eyes. She sniffled and moved her hands from her chin up to her face to catch the falling tears.

"Goku," she choked out in a sob feeling more tears fall from her eyes. She missed him so much. If there was anything else she could have done to prevent him from dying it would have been to sacrifice herself to save him, but then again it would just be the same 'ol thing all over again. She would spare the thought of seeing her husband and kids, even her friends and mother, mourn over her death. Dragon Balsl there may be, but if any of them dyed more than once than there would be no chance of coming back. She wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeve, trying her best to prevent more from showing up.

Kagome mentally vowed to not cry when she was around her children. She didn't want to worry them or scare them, she also did not want to look weak to them either. She was their mother, she had to be strong for them, just like she had to be strong now. She sat up straight and slapped both of her cheeks leaving red hand prints on them.

"I'll try my best to be even stronger than before, just like you, Goku." She'd hold out just for a bit longer, until her husband was brought back to her.

"Mommy," she heard her daughter calling her. Little Uta ran towards her mother with her twin brother following not too far behind her. Both her kids had huge grins on their faces as they bounded up to where she was sitting presently, giggling all the way up to her.

"Whoa there," Kagome chuckled catching both of her kids in each arm, "Where's the fire," she said playfully, squeezing her kids closer to her. Their giggles grew louder as she began to tickle them both, she could not help but join in. A few feet from them Piccolo sat crossed legged on top of one of the larger rocks, trying his best to keep his cool while he meditated. His eye twitched and his face scrunched up in irritation from the Son families foolishness.

After about a good minute or two of tickles and laughter the three calmed themselves down, much to Piccolo's happiness. They sat atop the medium sized boulder together just taking in the scenery around them. The twins cuddled into their moms side as they felt her comb through their hair with her fingers.

"Mom," Gohan said.

"Yes honey," Kagome hummed in reply. She felt his head move up slightly so he could look up at her.

"I've always wondered, how did you and dad meet?" And there it was, Kagome thought to herself as she smiled down at her son. She always wondered when her kids were ever going to ask her this.

Uta pushed herself up under her mothers arm and grinned. "Yeah, I want to know too!" Her eyes were wide with curiosity, something Kagome would expect from her little tomboy.

Kagome chuckled. "Okay, I'll tell you but I expect the two of you to listen and not interrupt, alright?"

"Okay mommy," the twins replied in unison.

"Lets, see, I think it all started when my mother, brother and I first moved to Mt. Paozu. We had gone through a pretty rough time back where we used to live, and we needed a fresh start. I was a little reluctant at first but my mom and brother convinced me that is was for the best. We had little to take with us so that made moving in easier." Kagome looked up to the sky with a far off look in her bright blue eyes. "It wasn't long after we moved that I met your father."

…

 _(Flashback)_

 _7 years ago_

" _Oof," Kagome grunted as she set down the last of the boxes in her room. She stood up straight placing her hands on her hips smiling as she took a step back, taking a look at her room. Though it was empty her new room looked rather nice with the wood flooring and the white popcorn walls. Her favorite feature would have to be, aside from her walk in closet, the window. It had pretty silk curtains that swayed from side to side from the breeze coming from the open widow. After staring at it for awhile she knew what was meant to go in front of it. An hour and thirty minutes later her room was bare no more. Her bed, a new sofa one bought by her mom, sat up against the wall with some of her old pillows and a new pink comforter covering the new white sheets. At the base of her bed was a long pink rug made out of nothing but thread. Her mother was kind enough to give it to her since she knew Kagome liked it so much. Her dresser sat up against the wall across from her bed. It had a mirror and a few drawers, there was also a small stool so she could sit while brushing her long ebony hair. The dresser, thought meant for close was used as more of a 'beauty desk' as her mother put it. All of her clothes, the ones she wanted to keep were hung up in the closet along with her shoes which sat upon a rack laid across the floor. Finally, there was her special chair. It was pretty dingy since it was used a lot when she was little but it held very precious memories so she really couldn't find it in her to get rid of it. The chair was a dark red with a few tears in the armrest and a small hole on the front right leg. Kagome overlooked the minimal damage done to her chair, it was fine as is. Next to the chair was a small wooden desk with a small white painted lamp sitting on top. Both pieces of furniture sat directly in front of the open window placed diagonally from each other with a small gap in between. It was set that way so that when she saw down to read her curtains wouldn't hit her in the face when their was a breeze, and so she could see outside._

" _I guess that's everything." Kagome had to hand it to herself, she did a pretty good job._

" _Kagome are you done," she heard her younger brother Souta say outside her door. The door handle turned and the door opened revealing a fleshed out pale face, light brown eyes and brown hair. The young male opened her door wider smiling in awe as he looked at her room. "Wow sis it looks so cool in here, though you could have done without so much pink. Seriously, pink walls?"_

 _Kagome scowled at him and huffed. "I can put as much pink in here as I want to, since it is my room after all!"_

 _Souta held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I get it! It's your room." He chuckled putting his hands back down to his sides. "All hostility aside, your room does look really good, compared to mine that is," Souta slumped and sighed, "I still have yet to finish mine."_

" _That's because you brought so much stuff. You should have donated some of your things to charity like I did, then you wouldn't have this problem."_

" _I know but I just had so much that I wasn't willing to give up."_

 _Kagome smirked. "Like that one action figure you've had since you were 10? Tsk tsk little brother, I thought you out grew the toy stage," she mused at him._

 _Souta frowned at her, scowling at her. "I-I have to out grown them...I just didn't want to get rid of Captain Gale."_

" _I'm surprised you still remember his name, just goes to show how attached you are to an action figure," Kagome teased giggling as she watched her brothers face turn red. "Aw come one Souta, I was just messing with ya."_

" _You have a funny way of showing it," Souta said his eyes drifting over to the red chair sitting near the open window. "Hey, sis."_

" _Yeah, what is it?"_

 _Souta jutted his right thumb out to the chair with a quirked brow and a small smile. "Says the pot calling the kettle black."_

 _Kagome blinked at his statement then pouted crossing her arms under her chest. "That's different and you know it."_

" _Oh do I? I thought you out grew the chair sis?" She had most definitely out grew it, but..._

" _It holds a lot of memories okay. I know you know that toy you have means the same to you as this chair does." Souta flinched but nodded. He understood perfectly._

" _What are you two up to?" Kagome and Souta jumped a little at the sound of their mothers voice. They turned towards the open door and saw her standing up against the door with her arms crossed and one of her brows raised. She looked way different than she did a few years ago. Her face was tanned just a bit, her brown eyes were crinkled around the sides by a hair, her short brown hair was even shorter now styled into a pixie cut, and her figure had grown just slightly plumper but that's what happens when you get older._

" _Nothing," the siblings said in unison. They blinked then turned to glare at each other. Their mom rolled her eyes before scanning her daughters room._

" _Very nice Kagome. It looks just like your old one," the mother complimented. She smiled softly at her daughters sad expressionate dark blue eyes. "Honey-"_

 _Kagome shook her head and raised her hand for her mother stop. "It's alright mom, I'm fine. This is our life now and I have to accept that. We can't go back...no matter how much I want to." She could feel tears begin to well in her eyes. Clenching her fists by her sides she took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'll try my hardest to move on."_

 _Her mother tilted her head and smiled. "That's good hun. Now, since we've finished unpacking let's go out and greet the neighbors. I don't want them to think we're some sort of shut-in family, now do we?"_

" _No ma'am," they answered._

" _Good, now let's be off. I want to meet as many people as possible today." She grabbed her kids by their wrists and dragged them out of the room, completely ignoring their complaining. No matter what, she was going to get her children to meet new people._

* * *

 _A few hours later, the family of three had meet at least 8 people at which were a few miles away from them. It would have been easy to travel around the area with the help of a car, something they did not have, so they spent the time on foot walking from house to house. It was utterly exhausting._

" _Kami, why?! Why don't we have a car," Souta whined._

 _Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stop whining. It's not like we've been out here for a whole 24 hours or anything, and besides, I think this is the best way to get some exercise around here." Since there was no going back to the past, she needed some way to keep active and this was it. She would practice with her bow later but getting her physical self trained came first._

 _Souta stared at his sister with an incredulous look. "I don't get it. How on earth are you not out of breath?"_

" _Well, while some of us spent days back at home playing video games in their room, I was in the past training. I had to walk miles and miles through large fields like this." Kagome waved her arm out gesturing towards the vast farm land surrounding them. Souta snorted and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout on his lips._

" _That doesn't mean anything," he mumbled under his breath._

 _Kagome shook her head. Her brother sure was stubborn, but then again so was she._

" _Alright, that's enough. We didn't come out here to bicker, we came out here to enjoy the scenery." Their mother gave them a stern look before turning her gaze down the path that they were currently on. After greeting some of their neighbors they decided to go on a walk through the forest near their home. It was rather large and had quite a few interesting animals. Apparently there was a family of dragons(at least thats what they looked like), huddled together inside of a cave. Aside from that the forest was very tranquil, very serene._

" _It was definitely a good idea to move out here," the elder female muttered._

" _...I guess so," Kagome replied. The wind picked up around them causing her long ebony hair to fly into her face, blocking her eyesight._

" _Agh!" She quickly moved her hands upward to remove her hair from her face. While in the midst of her ministrations something heavy bumped into her, rather hard mind you, knocking her to the ground on her behind._

" _Kagome," she heard her mother call out to her with concern. Kagome winced, clenching her eyes shut in pain as she moved her hands from her face to her hurt behind._

" _O-Ow."_

" _Oh man, I'm really sorry! I didn't expect someone to be in my landing zone," a smooth, and rather childish sounding masculine voice said in panic._

 _Kagome winced as she stood up from the ground. She was about to yell at whomever bowled into her, but at the sight of black hair that sprung out in different directions and wide innocent dark brown eyes, she paused. It didn't take a genius to tell her that he was pure, she could just feel it._

 _The young miko shook her head furiously before speaking. "It's okay, you must have not been looking."_

 _Mr spikey hair, as Kagome so dubbed him, rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "hehehe, sorry."_

 _Souta blinked in shock at the guys absentminded attitude. "Uh, who are you and why did you suddenly just come from out of nowhere?"_

" _Oh! Hehehe, my name is Goku. I was training not to far from here."_

 _The siblings mother furrowed her brows. "You were...training?"_

 _Goku nodded his head. "Yep. With a few of my friends actually. We were going at it pretty hard and I kinda sorta ended up blowing myself up causing me to land over here."_

 _Kagome arched a brow and tilted her head. "Training huh? What kind of training?"_

" _Just normal training."_

 _Souta narrowed his eyes at Goku with suspicion. "What exactly is 'normal' training to you?"_

 _Goku moved a hand to his chin and the other to his elbow in thought. "Hmmm, well, we usually start with sparring, then ki blasts, oh and we work on our speed."_

" _Ki blasts," Kagome repeated. "What is that?"_

" _It's this," Goku replied as he raised his hand out in front of him, pointing it at a nearby tree. A large bright ball suddenly appeared out of the palm of his hand and like a flash of light it was sent flying, smashing directly into the tree. The tree was blown to bits leaving nothing but a cracked stump in its wake._

" _..." Kagome, Souta and their mother blinked rapidly in shock._

" _What the heck was that?! How in the world did you do that," Souta yelled in shock staring wide eyed at the decimated tree._

" _Yeah, how did you do that," Kagome asked now feeling slightly fascinated by Goku's sudden burst of power._

 _Goku blinked. "Uh, I don't really know how to explain it, but there's energy coursing through me. It's called ki."_

" _Like that blast you made," Souta questioned._

" _Yep," Goku nodded._

" _Nice." Kagome rolled her eyes at her brothers sudden behavior. He was the same way when Inuyasha was around. Guess it was a matter of time for him to find another older male with freaky abilities to fawn over. Like some sort of fangirl. "Heh," Kagome chuckled at the thought._

 _Kagome's mother chuckled behind her hand at her sons behavior. "You are certainly interesting if my son likes you now. Oh, where are my manners, my name is Kun Loon, and these are my children, Kagome and Souta."_

 _Goku grinned at Kun Loon and gave her a small nod. "It's nice to meet you guys. Hey, you guys want to meet my friends," he asked his grin growing wider. It was like his face had no limit to how wide his cheeks could go._

 _Kagome and Souta looked to their mother with wide eyes. Kun loon chuckled. "Sure, why not. It's not like we have anything else to do." The woman's chuckled grew slightly louder as she watched her kids cheer._

" _Alright, let's go." Goku laughed as he waved his hands for the three to follow him as he slowly ascended up into the air._

" _What the-" Souta gasped in shock at the sight before him with widened eyes. "How is he doing that?!"_

 _Kagome blinked. "I have no idea, but whatever he's doing it looks so-"_

" _Cool?"_

" _No, fun," Kagome smiled as she watched Goku wave down at them with a wide smile on his face. Just the sight of his smile made her chest feel light and fluttery. She couldn't resist the urge to smile too._

* * *

( **Present day** )

"Aw mom, you can't end the story," Uta pouted grabbing hold of her mothers sleeve with both hands.

Kagome chuckled giving her daughter a small pat on her head. "I have to honey, look how dark it is. It's bed time for the both of you." She gave a pointed stare to the dark star lit sky above them with a crescent moon hanging over the highest mountain.

Uta puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "B-But I'm not s-sleepy mommy." The little blue eyes girl rubbed at her eyes as she yawned. Kagome snorted at her daughters stubborn behavior.

 _Like mother like daughter_ , she thought as she swiftly moved Uta closer to her. She had no need to move Gohan since he was already fast asleep. He was gone by the middle of her story.

Kagome sighed watching as Uta finally drifted off to sleep. She moved a small strand of Uta's hair behind her ear before moving her hand to caress her chubby cheek.

"I have my work cut out for me."

"It's not just you."

Kagome groaned not making a move to turn around. "I know that, Piccolo."

The green skinned fighter snorted keeping his eyes trained ahead of him. "If you know then you should-"

"I should do what," Kagome questioned her voice sounding strangely...tense Piccolo stiffened a bit but his stature did not waver.

"You should harden your heart, your brats won't get any stronger if they are coddled by their mother every time they are injured."

"..."

Piccolo felt something off about the woman in front of him when she did not reply. She was not as strong as him or her husband in strength, but the amount of spirit she had is what shocked him. He huffed turning away from Kagome and her sleeping children.

"Tomorrow morning is when the real training begins. I've been lenient with your son since you're here but he won't get better if you-"

"Coddle him? Yes, I know," Kagome paused tightening on her sleeping children, "But you have to understand that as his mother I am at liberty to interfere at any time if you so much as push him too far. I won't stand for a dead son Piccolo." Her blues narrowed down into slits, the color in her eyes a stormy blue gray.

"..." Piccolo did not make it known that he flinched at her sudden change in behavior, he held on tightly to his calm composure. He coughed. "So you've mentioned several times before woman."

"The names Kagome," the ebony haired woman bit out.

"I didn't ask you that," Piccolo rolled his eyes and began to walk away ignoring the sputtering woman.

He had to admit that at first he was a little peeved at the woman for even thinking of forcing herself to come with him; he questioned her resolve, but her attitude towards him chinked his hard exterior just a bit.

Piccolo smirked.

She had fire. It's just what he would expect from Goku's wife.

* * *

 **Hello, what's up everyone...so I do apologize for being gone for how long? Yeah, I've been gone for awhile haven't I? I'm sorry.**

 **So, I don't know when I'll be able to come out with the next chapter for this, since I do in fact have a lot on my plate. I got work, a ton of school work. The semester ain't over yet y'all.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, sooooo I'll see you guys later.**

 **R &R if you can, no slighting me or anything crude, seriously just don't. I will find and hurt you with kindness! **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


End file.
